<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunite by Lonelylilravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660527">Reunite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw'>Lonelylilravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Jalice, On Hiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go, Jas. Go and find the Cullens," Alice told him, giving him a slight push north.</p><p>"But - you have to come with me! We're going together!" Jasper protested, planting his feet.</p><p>"No. I have to find Maria, you know that. I'm going to give her a scar for every one of ours," Alice replied grimly. "And you don't want to be seen by her. She knows how valuable you are. Please, just go and find the Cullens."</p><p>AU where Jasper and Alice meet at camp, then separate after they escape. When Alice finally finds the Cullens again, will they take in a psycho war veteran?</p><p> </p><p>Not abandoned, just resting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't judge me! I just wanted Alice to have more backstory with Jasper! And bring out her kick-ass personality!</p><p>No?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2003</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Outside the camp</em>
</p><p>"You go, Jas. Go and find the Cullens," Alice told him, giving him a slight push north.</p><p>"But - you have to come with me! We're going together!" Jasper protested, planting his feet.</p><p>"No. I have to find Maria, you know that. I'm going to give her a scar for every one of ours," Alice replied grimly. "And you don't want to be seen by her. She knows how valuable you are. Please, just go and find the Cullens."</p><p>Jasper could see that she wasn't going to back down, but he still fought. "And what if she kills you? I won't know, I won't have fought, I'll still be waiting."</p><p>"She won't kill me. You should know by now, I'm more than just a pretty face."</p><p>Jasper sighed. "You know what? OK. You go, but you have to come and find me. You can't just wander around for a bit. You can't get distracted. You can't be dramatic. Just come back to me. Please?"</p><p>Alice nodded. "I will. And I'll come back - you know it. But promise me one thing?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Don't tell anyone about me. Pretend not to know me when I come - no, pretend I was just a recruit. I want an <em>entrance.</em>"</p><p>Jasper sighed. "Fine. Until then, Alice."</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p>
  <em>2008</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Training field, Forks</em>
</p><p>"Again," Jasper repeated, pointing to Edward, who was lying in the dirt, Rosalie above him. "Edward, you have to use everything you've got."</p><p>Emmett crashed Carlisle to the floor, immediately leaping away and helping his father up. "Again," Jasper told them. "No, wait - Edward, pair with Carlisle. Emmett and Rose, let's see what you've got." This was strategy on Jasper's part. Carlisle hated fighting, and didn't have much strategy, so anything he did was split-second, and Edward wouldn't be able to read it. Emmett and Rosalie would have to get used to hurting people who they cared about. After all, there could be helpless people in this army, and they had to be destroyed just the same.</p><p>The wolves that lined the clearing snorted almost as one, and Edward paused his and Carlisle's prowling to translate. "This will be a piece of cake, apparently. If vampire fighting is like this, it won't take them a minute."</p><p>Jasper sighed. "Remember that these are people with the power of newborns and the training of soldiers. We are not like them, not at all. They are much worse. And Victoria, she'll be there. She'll be the hardest one to take down."</p><p>Edward raised his eyebrows skeptically. Jasper turned away, shaking his head. It's at times like this that he missed Alice - she would understand. She'd seen the same things as him. She had seen worse, even, out on the battlefields while Jasper strategized. She'd had to destroy newborns, too. She'd been one. She had more scars than him. She'd seen those horrors.</p><p>Though, so had Edward. Maybe it just wasn't the same when you watched through someone's head.</p><p>"Who's Alice?" Edward asked.</p><p>Jasper whipped back to him so fast he might have got whiplash. Edward was looking at him, a confused expression on his face. Jasper cursed himself - his wayward thoughts had landed him really in it this time.</p><p>"A recruit, from the old army," he said vaguely. He watched Edward's face, and it changed to disbelieving. "She was very tough, the best fighter, other than myself, of course. We were equal. She lead a lot of battle charges," he added, hoping the almost-truth would be enough. His thoughts quickly turned to translating the Bible from Hebrew, hoping to keep Edward out. It seemed to work; Edward just shook his head and turned away. "She was more than that, Jasper. I know it."</p><p>The fighting was the only thing keeping Jasper grounded after that. He was focusing on keeping Alice out of his head, on stopping his thoughts wandering to what she was doing right now. Probably dead, he reminded himself. Dead and gone, strung up like another one of Maria's victims before being set on fire. He wished he hadn't agreed to train everyone, it was making not thinking about Alice very hard. She would have done better than him, she would have taught them more - she had more to teach, more scars to tell her story. She didn't even regret her kills; she could turn off her emotions like a tap, something she did when Jasper was anxious, and when she was fighting. A useful skill, and Jasper wished he was tough enough to have it too. </p><p>Edward didn't stop looking at him all day, clearly trying to decipher this new riddle. Even Carlisle seemed slightly concerned. He'd guessed early on that Jasper had lost a mate, but Jasper had asked him not to mention it. Esme was just being her motherly self. Rosalie didn't care, and Emmett hadn't noticed anything. He was grateful for at least those two. He wished he could turn off his thoughts and emotions right about now. He wished, most of all, that  he was with Alice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice ran through the woods, away from the purple fire incensing the sky. You could just make out the strong, diamond limbs through the strong-smelling flames, but she didn't want to. She didn't care that she'd killed. She cared that she was so far away from where she wanted to be.</p><p>With Jasper.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Another day of training, another day of thinking about ANYTHING BUT ALICE. Jasper hated that the fighting brought back so many unbidden memories, memories of happier and sadder times. Him and Alice, getting married in the chapel a couple of miles off from the camp, in the middle of the night; him and Alice, trying to protect each other while going nowhere near the other; him and Alice, running away from Maria to where Alice knew they had to be . . . thousands of unwanted, stinging memories, that told his story from beginning to end. None of it seemed relevant anymore.</p><p>And there he was, in the middle of a cloud of dust as he pinned Carlisle to a tree. He grinned and let go, but the sentiment just screamed ALICE. He needed to find something else to think about.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>She fought her way through the brambles, unseeing eyes focused on the image in her head. A cut-glass house, modern, and filled with the sweet, stinging vampire scent; one of those scents was the one she'd searched for.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>They were done for the day - that Jasper was sure of. Esme was fussing over a crack in Carlisle's nose, while Edward was examining a long rift in his arm with great interest. Bella had come to watch, but was looking like she wished she hadn't. Emmett and Rosalie had sustained no injuries; they were fast and strong. Not enough to escape a new-born, maybe, but fast and strong nonetheless.</p><p>    Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up. A faint snarl graced his lips. Everyone looked around in confusion. Maybe the wolves had said something particularly offensive? But then they all sensed it. A movement, a small rustle of bushes. Only vampires moved that quietly, and quickly. A vampire that was coming their way.</p><p>Big eyes loomed out of the darkness, and Edward snorted, not releasing his defensive pose. "She comes in peace," he informed his family. Jasper let himself let out a small gasp - she? Could it be - no, she was almost definitely dead. Dead. He repeated it like a mantra.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the bushes stepped a small, dark girl - well, almost-woman. Maybe about seventeen years old, her nearly black hair stuck out in all directions. Her features were small, almost like a pixie's, and she moved with a dancer's grace. Her clothes looked in style, and new-ish; she even wore shoes. Her big eyes stood out from her face with an unexpected (by most, anyway) golden glow.</p><p>However, as she moved into the light, hands held up, Esme let out a loud gasp. Scars crossed her features, making themselves her most prominent feature; a white line ran through her eyebrow, another across her cheek, her arms looked like checkerboards. She had more scars than Jasper, and he had quite a few. Her lips were pulled back slightly, by instinct, revealing her white teeth. Bella took a step back, but Jasper wanted to run forwards. Quickly, she shot Jasper a look that clearly stated <em>remember</em>. And he did; he had to pretend to only know her as a recruit. Alice had always loved drama. Jasper quickly cleared his head of thoughts.</p><p>She inclined her head. "Good morning, Major."</p><p>Jasper clenched his jaw tightly so he wouldn't smile. "Mary-Alice."</p><p>Edward raised an eyebrow, but only repeated, "She comes in peace," and relaxed his stance.</p><p>"I heard you were needing some help," Alice continued, gesturing to the gathering behind Jasper.</p><p>"We are. I'm sure you know why," Jasper replied, inferring she'd seen it in a vision. Alice nodded shortly. "And what of your . . . business?"</p><p>Alice smiled a little evilly. "Taken care of, Major. <em>Very much </em>taken care of, and she has a scar for every one of ours." And then she laughed, and Jasper knew the charade was up. They ran together, and Jasper tugged her into his arms. </p><p>Carlisle coughed, and Jasper turned with a grin on his face like Carlisle had never seen. "I take it you know her, Jasper?"</p><p>Jasper nodded. "Everyone, this is Alice. She was with me through, I think, two-thirds of the war?" Alice nodded. </p><p>"She's gifted," Edward said in wonder. "She can <em>see the future.</em>"</p><p>Alice giggled. "Sure can. Now, if you don't mind, I need a shower or something." and she flounced off towards the house.</p><p>"She knows the way," Jasper assured Esme.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett spoke up for the first time. "Man, she's TERRIFYING."</p><p>"Is she?" Jasper asked. He hadn't noticed anything about her that was particularly scary.</p><p>Bella nodded emphatically, and took another step back.</p><p>"Jasper, she's got even more scars than you!" Esme said. Jasper could feel her motherly concern, and smiled.</p><p>"She was lower down in the ranks than me, Esme. She had to fight every day of her life - I only fought in battles, and to kill the newborns. Newborns fight amongst themselves, you know that."</p><p>"How come she wasn't destroyed in her first year?" Edward asked. "She's older than six."</p><p>Jasper shrugged. "She was a good fighter, and didn't give Maria any trouble. Maybe if Maria had known what was going on between Alice and me, she wouldn't have been so complacent."</p><p>Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What is going on between you and her, though?"</p><p>"Can't you work it out?" Edward argued, before Jasper could reply. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but she didn't press the point. Jasper didn't know if he could bring himself to say 'wife' at that moment in time, and Edward knew it.</p><p>"But back to her being terrifying," Emmett interrupted, "She's <em>tiny. </em>How did she survive? She must be strong as hell."</p><p>"She is," Jasper assured him. "But being able to see the future helped as well."</p><p>"She seems so cheerful," Esme said thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem affected like you were, Jasper - oh, no, I didn't mean to offend you! I just meant-"</p><p>"I know what you meant," Jasper smiled. "Well, that's the thing about Alice. She isn't affected by the killing. She just - turns off her feelings, like a tap."</p><p>Carlisle raised his eyebrows, and spoke for the first time. "Many things interest me about Alice, but none more so than her eyes. When you came, your eyes weren't anywhere near that colour. Maybe a little amber, that's all."</p><p>Jasper shrugged. "She's been away five years, for one - that's some time to practise. When we were in camp, I had to keep eating the humans, even if I hated it, to keep Maria off my trail."</p><p>"But why was she doing it at all? Wasn't it safer to hunt humans? How did it enter her head to begin with?"</p><p>"She had a vision of you, Carlisle - well, all of you, really. Hunting animals. It was how she survived before I found her, too, though she'd only been around a couple of months then, so her eyes were just a bit amber, like you said."</p><p>Carlisle looked impressed. In fact, Jasper knew he was impressed - he could feel it.</p><p>"Hadn't we better head back? Guests, and all that?" Edward said. He was intrigued by meeting another gifted vampire, especially one who knew most things about most people, like he did. Whatever struggles he had, Alice had most likely had them too.</p><p>"Of course! Come on, Jasper. Let's go," Esme said. Jasper finally found it in himself to move off of the spot, and headed back to the house. Edward tugged Bella towards his car.</p><p>The wolves just slunk away. <em>Great. Another vampire.</em></p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Tactics was one thing Alice knew how to talk.</p><p>"I've been trained the same as Jasper. Obviously, I haven't been around for as long as him, but I like to think I've done my fair share of fighting. Living in the ranks does something to you," she said, stroking Jasper's hand. "I'm sure he's told you I'm basically an emotionless husk. I'm used to doing the dirty work - and I don't mind doing it again, to protect Bella."</p><p>"Why, though?" Edward said. Alice raised her eyebrows. <em>Read it from my head, why don't you? It's your job, isn't it?</em></p><p>If Edward could blush, Alice was sure he would have. "I try to give people some privacy. Would you like me to read it from your head?"</p><p>"Nah, it's OK. Bella and me - we're going to be good friends some day," she said dreamily. Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice hit him.</p><p>"Hey!" he said defensively. "You sound like a cheap fortune teller from the market or something."</p><p>Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances. Jasper wasn't normally so carefree with what he said to people - straightforward, yes, but joking was Emmett's thing; Jasper was kind of Emmett's sidekick. And they wouldn't want to annoy this - in Emmett's words, terrifying - girl. They really must mean something to each other.</p><p>Alice sighed. "Anyway, I think you could use another <em>classically trained </em>soldier. Maybe I could help with training."</p><p>"Please do," Jasper said emphatically. "I can not stand another minute trying to teach this blockhead some stealth." He gestured towards Emmett.</p><p>Alice grinned, and moved to stand beside Emmett. Emmett watched her warily. "Aw, are you scared of me, Emmett?"</p><p>Emmett nodded with feeling. Alice laughed. "Don't worry, Major. I'll knock some quiet into his head if it's the last thing I do."</p><p>Emmett grimaced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your kind words! I hope this chapter has enough PTSD to keep you emotion hawks happy!</p><p>Kidding, of course. I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night was the time they'd all agreed they couldn't train.</p><p>Number one, it was LOUD and they couldn't risk anyone hearing.</p><p>Number two, if anyone came across them, they wouldn't half look odd - and they couldn't afford to look any odder.</p><p>Number three, though Jasper never mentioned it (and neither did Edward), it reminded him too much of Maria's camp.</p><p>Alice didn't need to know that, though.</p><p> </p><p>So here they were, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle playing Monopoly (Edward had been banned), Edward with a science book, and Jasper next to Alice, whose eyes were closed, and was breathing in a very good imitation of sleeping.</p><p>Emmett won Monopoly. He was very competitive, and didn't even bother to hide it; as soon as Carlisle gave up, he leapt up with a great crash. "YES! I have beaten the great master of Monopoly himself!"</p><p>Carlisle rolled his eyes. Jasper smiled slightly, but then remembered Alice.</p><p>"Hey, well done, but keep it down over there!" he said, high-fiving Emmett (gently, of course). </p><p>"Why?" Esme asked, her eyes drawn to Alice.</p><p>"She's sleeping," Jasper explained, smiling down at Alice. </p><p>"She's what?!" Edward was very clearly intrigued. "She's obviously not a human. She physically can't be sleeping." He didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Well, she isn't conscious," Jasper replied, well aware of how odd his mate's habits must seem to the other vampires. "Of course she isn't asleep, but she's something similar. I think she described it once as <em>oblivion.</em>"</p><p>Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Oblivion? Interesting. So she's asleep in most senses of the word, right? But not dreaming or anything?"</p><p>"I should hope not!" Jasper said. "The whole idea was to not dream, I think. When we were in camp, she was basically constantly having visions - if she lost this fight, if she won the next, if she ran away, if I ran away, if I lost the fight, if I stood up to Maria. We were making decisions every day of our lives. So she basically wasn't conscious anyway. She just learnt to sleep, to catch a break. I think it soothes her."</p><p>Carlisle smiled. "OK. I think it makes sense, doesn't it? So," he looked at Emmett, "We'll have to pipe down a bit. Do you think I could ask her about it later?"</p><p>Jasper nodded. "She's very anxious to fit in, but you don't half make her nervous, Carlisle! And Rosalie. So maybe showing interest might be a way to help. I don't know - Edward's the psychologist."</p><p>Edward sighed. "Her thoughts are very jumbled, though right now there's nothing at all. But yes, I think being accepted is what she most needs - she wants to find the Cullens who starred in her visions, I think. And we are! Maybe she hasn't been here long enough to feel comfortable, though."</p><p>Carlisle nodded in understanding, but turned back to Jasper for his next question. "But I make her nervous?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "You know, Carlisle the great and good, etc, etc."</p><p>Carlisle shook his head. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"I know what you mean!" Emmett had finally rejoined the conversation. "He's so nice, it's imposing."</p><p>Carlisle pulled a face. "Really? Is this you lot telling me to be mean?"</p><p>"No!" Esme pulled Carlisle towards her. "Stay as you are. She needs lots of kindness. Just remember Jasper if she reacts oddly."</p><p>Rosalie was still smiling, though. "And why do I scare her?"</p><p>Jasper rolled his eyes. "Would you like an answer to that?"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The next day was sunny, so they decided to skip school and do some training. Jasper recited his rules, and then off they went.</p><p>"The thing is," Jasper mused to Alice, who stood watching beside him, "They can fight newborns, but they can't fight someone like Victoria. Do you think they've ever been in a vampire fight?"</p><p>"Maybe," she answered thoughtfully. "I mean, how can you live a hundred years and fight no-one? Although maybe that's just my experience. But why aren't you fighting them?"</p><p>"I don't want to overpower them. Besides, I'm trained - it's highly unlikely that I can imitate a newborn after all these years."</p><p>"But don't you want them to know how to fight trained vampires? These newborns will be more organised than your family seems to think."</p><p>"<em>Our </em>family, Alice. Do you think we should do a demonstration?"</p><p>"Yeah!!" Alice started jumping up and down. "I have too much energy, I need to get it out!"</p><p>"Don't hurt me, though," Jasper said, in all seriousness.</p><p>Alice smiled. "Of course not, Major."</p><p> " You know, they all think you don't know my name, because you keep calling me Major. "</p><p>"OK then, <em>Jasper</em>, let's do this thing. And you can tell them it's a pet name. Because it is. "</p><p>Jasper rolled his eyes, and headed to the middle of the circle. The  fights that had been going on stopped immediately.</p><p>"OK, so you can fight each other. And untrained newborns. But it's time to show you a real, adult vampire fight. Let's get rid of that positivity! " he laughed. "Mary Alice, if you don't mind."</p><p>Alice stepped into the circle, wide smile on her face . Suddenly, it became blank and expressionless, and her eyes burned with devil fire that had Emmett shivering. Jasper couldn't feel anything, Edward couldn't hear anything. Jasper grinned and they began to circle. </p><p>In human time, maybe this flight would have been tedious, even boring, and the spectators would have left already. But with vampire speed, the clashes of sparkling skin and snapping teeth became exciting and terrifying. Slowly the wolves' thoughts of pieces of cake turned into battle plans in case they found a trained vampire. Jasper hopes he gets there first, but just in case - well, backup was welcome.</p><p> </p><p>suddenly, Alice's hands were at Jasper's neck, and her expression became triumphant. She giggled and let him go, and they walked to the other s hand in hand. </p><p>"You're right!" Edward marvelled. "She can turn off her emotions!"</p><p>"Of course I was right," Jasper said indignantly. "Aren't I always?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OK, OK. Now we're fed, you have to tell us more about you, Alice!" Esme said, smiling.</p><p>Alice grinned. "I don't know anything about my human life. I just know I was found on 20th August 1990 by none other than Major Jasper Whitlock."</p><p>Jasper smiled. "I was on a patrol, looking for prospective newborns. You know, people who wouldn't be missed - or even people who would, but were bad people. I did my best to inject morals into my work, even before I met Alice......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The alley was dark and damp, slime dripping off the walls and landing on the floor with a horrible plop.</p><p>Normally I wouldn't bother will alleys like that. After all, what kind of person would be there? Only if they were ready to die, and I didn't want people on the brink of death. Maria could always tell when I'd tried to be kind. </p><p>Except I could sense someone there, who wasn't human. I could hear no heartbeat, and my thirst wasn't awakened. I couldn't smell anything, but I could sense confusion rather than sadness or terror, or even fight. I could sense a newborn vampire.</p><p>" Hello? " I called out. I had several escape routes, and doubted that this vampire new how to fight.</p><p> "Hello there!" Whoever it was chirped, stepping out from the shadows . A dark-haired girl, maybe seventeen, petite, but clearly not witless or without skills. "About time you came to get me. The camps not too far, is it?" </p><p>To say I was astounded would be an understatement. Someone knew about our way of life - and wanted to join? This was definitely the first volunteer in a while...."</p><p> </p><p>"You volunteered?!" Rosalie gasped. </p><p>"I can see the future," Alice shrugged. "I either join the camp, which wouldn't really affect me as I have never known anything else (not being able to remember my human life), or wait for Jasper to finally stand up and leave, which wasn't any time soon."</p><p>"Too true," Jasper sighed. "About eighty years later, here I am, but that would be a while for anyone to wait, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"Yep," Alice chirped. "So, I joined the camp. I was able to survive the first year, and Maria decided I was valuable enough to keep-"</p><p>"But not valuable enough to actually value," Jasper interrupted. </p><p>"And so, I stayed with all the untrained newborns. I suppose I sort of became their mentor, and I never saw Jasper again."</p><p>"Overstatement," Edward corrected. </p><p>"Hardly...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, nice short one for ya.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>More of their story, or more of Eclipse?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry guys, for making you wait forever,</p><p>This isn't an update, this is a note to say I love you all but I have SERIOUS writer's block. Join the club of fics on hiatus.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry!!!!!!</p><p>Rosedewdrop xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>